The Godzilla Comic Raids Again
The Godzilla Comic Raids Again is a Japanese anthology comic published by Takarajimashi in December of 1991.Amazon.co.jp: ゴジラコミックの逆襲 (1991) Contents Like its predecessor, this is also an anthology by many different artists and writers and it too has stories with a wide array of different tones, from comedic to serious. The book contains only 10 stories, 5 less than the last volume. These are: #Godzilla 1991 by Genbun Kobayashi #Godzilla² 2 by Minoru Kawasaki #"G" A Godzilla's Story by Masaomi Kanzaki #Revived Roar by Ikedakensho Hoko and Reijiro Kato #Kano-san's Humiliation by Shinji Nishikawa #Gone With the Wind by Hiroshi Yakumo #Monster Fool Generation by Minoru Kawasaki and Hurricane Ryu #Sumida River Summer Night War by Yutaka Kondo #Godzilla: New Comedy by Hisashi Matsumoto #Day of the G by Hitoshi Yoshioka and Tatsuya Tomimoto Synopsis The first two chapters of this manga serve as an intro and show us Godzilla ravaging Tokyo in 1991. He is soon joined by King Ghidorah and the two fight. The next chapter shows a team of scientists and the discovery of Godzilla's mutated cells. In the following chapters we see Godzilla destroy the city, and the Futurians appear to propose a plan to rid humans of Godzilla. They are quick to reveal their true identity as disguised Xiliens who want to conquer the world with King Ghidorah. The dragon begins to fly towards the Earth, but finds itself faced with Biollante who now lives in space debris. During combat, King Ghidorah strikes Biollante with its gravity beams. Biollante absorbs the essence of its power and then becomes a plant-like King Ghidorah clone. But even with Biollante's enhancements, it is still defeated. The Futurians' saucer is destroyed and their plan fails forcing them to live incognito among humans. The next chapter is devoted to a group of fishermen sailing peacefully by telling the story of Yamata No Orochi, until Godzilla arises before them. Orochi appears and does battle with Godzilla. Wanting to get a good look at the monsters, one of the sailors began to go towards them. But, he got too close to the edge of the boat and fainted causing him to fall into the water. When he wakes up, the fight is finished and he and his friends find themselves shipwrecked on a raft. The following chapters are humorous adventures and show us "behind the scenes" with a stuntman born and bred to embody Godzilla on the screen. The final chapter features a small Godzilla who is captured by soldiers of the US Navy who want to take him home, but an adult Godzilla appears and reduces their ship to pieces. Appearances Monsters *Godzilla *King Ghidorah *Biollante *Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid *Yamata No Orochi *Cancer Cell Godzilla *Leukocyte Godzilla *Sperm Godzilla *Ba-ba Godzilla (mentioned, but left unseen) Gallery Scans Manga gigantis01.png|Godzilla firing his atomic breath at a city Manga gigantis02.png|Godzilla in the city Manga gigantis05.png|King Ghidorah fighting Godzilla Manga gigantis03.png|Biollante in space debris Manga_gigantis06.png|The Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid Gcomic3.jpg|Two pages from the manga, featuring the Biollante-King Ghidorah Hybrid Manga gigantis04.png|Yamata No Orochi roaring at Godzilla GNewComedyCombo02.jpg|Mutated Godzilla Clones, from Godzilla: New Comedy (1) GNewComedyCombo01.jpg|Mutated Godzilla Clones, from Godzilla: New Comedy (2) Trivia *The Godzilla Comic Raids Again is often alternatively titled "Gigantis, the Fire Comic". *The baby Godzilla featured in this manga is very reminiscent of Godzilla Junior, but pre-dates the character's first appearance by two years. References Category:Comics Category:Manga Category:Books Category:Heisei Series